loraldfandomcom-20200213-history
Antipaladins
Antipaladins are the antithesis of paladins, and far more powerful than their holy counterparts, embodying the tenants of pure Chaos and Evil. What is most frightening of all is that most come from the ranks of normal paladins, and are completely undetectable by conventional magics. There has been no reported antipaladins for over 200 years... Although it is a rare occurrence, paladins do sometimes stray from the path of righteousness. Most of these wayward holy warriors seek out redemption and forgiveness for their misdeeds, regaining their powers through piety, charity, and powerful magic. Yet there are others, the dark and disturbed few, who turn actively to evil, courting the dark powers they once railed against in order to take vengeance on their former brothers. It’s said that those who climb the farthest have the farthest to fall, and antipaladins are living proof of this fact, their pride and hatred blinding them to the glory of their forsaken patrons. Antipaladins become the antithesis of their former selves. They make pacts with fiends, take the lives of the innocent, and put nothing ahead of their personal power and wealth. Champions of evil, they often lead armies of evil creatures and work with other villains to bring ruin to the holy and tyranny to the weak. Not surprisingly, paladins stop at nothing to put an end to such nefarious antiheroes. Note: The antipaladin is an alternate class for the paladin core class. Making use of and altering numerous facets of the paladin core class, this villainous warrior can’t truly be considered a new character class by its own right. By the changes made here, though, the details and tones of the paladin class are shifted in a completely opposite direction and captures an entirely different fantasy theme, without needlessly designing an entire new class. While a redesign of sorts, this alternate class can be used just as any of the other base classes. Role: Antipaladins in Lorald are villains at their most dangerous, for not only can they not be detected as evil, seeming good and virtuous to all who they would want to appear so, but they are driven by the understanding that they are doing what they do because it is right and and they power this gives them only validates they have made the right choice; to bring down the oppression of the Ethos and serve the mysterious Mythos instead. Game Rules Hit Die: d10. Starting Wealth: anti paladins carry over what ever wealth they had from being a paladin and do not need to donate any of their wealth to any other cause but the one they think is right; themselves. Class skills The antipaladin’s class skills are Bluff (Cha), Craft (Int), Disguise (Cha), Handle Animal (Cha), Intimidate (Cha), Knowledge(religion) (Int), Profession (Wis), Ride (Dex), Sense Motive (Wis), Spellcraft (Int), and Stealth (Dex). Skill Ranks per Level: 2 + Int modifier. Class Features All of the following are class features of the antipaladin. Weapon and Armor Proficiency Antipaladins are proficient with all simple and martial weapons, with all types of armor (heavy, medium, and light), and with shields (except tower shields). Aura of Falsehood (Ex) Any spell that would try and sense the antipaladin's intentions (such as the the detect evil spell)revels them as good and with no ill intent. They can break this and unleash their evil side as a free action. When they do this they have a an aura of evil instead, and during this time an antipaladin who uses smite evil on an antipaladin deals 2 points of damage per paladin level on his first successful attack. Detect Good (Sp) At will, an antipaladin can use detect good, as the spell. An antipaladin can, as a move action, concentrate on a single Item or individual within 60 feet and determine if it is good, learning the strength of its aura as if having studied it for 3 rounds. While focusing on one individual or object, the antipaladin does not detect good in any other object or individual within range. Smite Good (Su) Once per day, an antipaladin can call out to the dark powers to crush the forces of good. As a swift action, the antipaladin chooses one target within sight to smite. If this target is good, the antipaladin adds his Charisma bonus (if any) on his attack rolls and adds his antipaladin level on all damage rolls made against the target of his smite. If the target of smite good is an outsider with the good subtype, a good-aligned dragon, or a good creature with levels of cleric or paladin, the bonus to damage on the first successful attack increases to 2 points of damage per level the antipaladin possesses. Regardless of the target, smite good attacks automatically bypass any DR the creature might possess. In addition, while smite good is in effect, the antipaladin gains a deflection bonus equal to his Charisma modifier (if any) to his AC against attacks made by the target of the smite. If the antipaladin targets a creature that is not good, the smite is wasted with no effect. The smite good effect remains until the target of the smite is dead or the next time the antipaladin rests and regains his uses of this ability. At 4th level, and at every three levels thereafter, the antipaladin may smite good one additional time per day, as indicated on Table: Antipaladin, to a maximum of seven times per day at 19th level. Unholy Resilience (Su) At 2nd level, an antipaladin gains a bonus equal to his Charisma bonus (if any) on all saving throws. Touch of Corruption (Su) Beginning at 2nd level, an antipaladin surrounds his hand with a fiendish flame, causing terrible wounds to open on those he touches. Each day he can use this ability a number of times equal to 1/2 his antipaladin level + his Charisma modifier. As a touch attack, an antipaladin can cause 1d6 points of damage for every two antipaladin levels he possesses. Using this ability is a standard action that does not provoke attacks of opportunity. Alternatively, an antipaladin can use this power to heal undead creatures, restoring 1d6 hit points for every two levels the antipaladin possesses. This ability is modified by any feat, spell, or effect that specifically works with the lay on hands paladin class feature. For example, the Extra Lay On Handsfeat grants an antipaladin 2 additional uses of the touch of corruption class feature. Aura of Cowardice (Su) At 3rd level, an antipaladin radiates a palpably daunting aura that causes all enemies within 10 feet to take a –4 penalty on saving throws against fear effects. Creatures that are normally immune to fear lose that immunity while within 10 feet of an antipaladin with this ability. This ability functions only while the antipaladin remains conscious, not if he is unconscious or dead. Plague Bringer (Ex) At 3rd level, the powers of darkness make an antipaladin a beacon of corruption and disease. An antipaladin does not take any damage or take any penalty from diseases. He can still contract diseases and spread them to others, but he is otherwise immune to their effects. Cruelty (Su) At 3rd level, and every three levels thereafter, an antipaladin can select one cruelty. Each cruelty adds an effect to the antipaladin’s touch of corruption ability. Whenever the antipaladin uses touch of corruption to deal damage to one target, the target also receives the additional effect from one of the cruelties possessed by the antipaladin. This choice is made when the touch is used. The target receives a Fortitude save to avoid this cruelty. If the save is successful, the target takes the damage as normal, but not the effects of the cruelty. The DC of this save is equal to 10 + 1/2 the antipaladin’s level + the antipaladin’s Charisma modifier. At 3rd level, the antipaladin can select from the following initial cruelties. Fatigued: The target is fatigued. Shaken: The target is shaken for 1 round per level of the antipaladin. Sickened: The target is sickened for 1 round per level of the antipaladin. At 6th level, an antipaladin adds the following cruelties to the list of those that can be selected. Dazed: The target is dazed for 1 round. Diseased: The target contracts a disease, as if the antipaladin had cast contagion, using his antipaladin level as his caster level. Staggered: The target is staggered for 1 round per two levels of the antipaladin. At 9th level, an antipaladin adds the following cruelties to the list of those that can be selected. Cursed: The target is cursed, as if the antipaladin had cast bestow curse, using his antipaladin level as his caster level. Exhausted: The target is exhausted. The antipaladin must have the fatigue cruelty before selecting this cruelty. Frightened: The target is frightened for 1 round per two levels of the antipaladin. The antipaladin must have the shaken cruelty before selecting this cruelty. Nauseated: The target is nauseated for 1 round per three levels of the antipaladin. The antipaladin must have the sickened cruelty before selecting this cruelty. Poisoned: The target is poisoned, as if the antipaladin had cast poison, using the antipaladin’s level as the caster level. At 12th level, an antipaladin adds the following cruelties to the list of those that can be selected. Blinded: The target is blinded for 1 round per level of the antipaladin. Deafened: The target is deafened for 1 round per level of the antipaladin. Paralyzed: The target is paralyzed for 1 round. Stunned: The target is stunned for 1 round per four levels of the antipaladin. These abilities are not cumulative. For example, a 12th-level antipaladin’s touch of corruption ability deals 6d6 points of damage and might also cause the target to become fatigued, dazed, poisoned, or diseased. Once a cruelty is chosen, it can’t be changed. Channel Negative Energy (Su) When an antipaladin reaches 4th level, he gains the supernatural ability to channel negative energy like a cleric. Using this ability consumes two uses of his touch of corruption ability. An antipaladin uses his level as his effective cleric level when channeling negative energy. This is a Charisma-based ability. Spells Beginning at 4th level, an antipaladin gains the ability to cast a small number of divine spells which are drawn from the antipaladin spell list. An antipaladin must choose and prepare his spells in advance. To prepare or cast a spell, an antipaladin must have a Charisma score equal to at least 10 + the spell level. The Difficulty Class for a saving throw against an antipaladin’s spell is 10 + the spell level + the antipaladin’s Charisma modifier. Like other spellcasters, an antipaladin can cast only a certain number of spells of each spell level per day. His base daily spell allotment is the same as that of a paladin and is given on Table: Antipaladin. In addition, he receives bonus spells per day if he has a high Charisma score. When Table: Antipaladin indicates that the antipaladin gets 0 spells per day of a given spell level, he gains only the bonus spells he would be entitled to based on his Charisma score for that spell level. An antipaladin must spend 1 hour each day in quiet prayer and meditation to regain his daily allotment of spells. An antipaladin may prepare and cast any spell on the antipaladin spell list, provided that he can cast spells of that level, but he must choose which spells to prepare during his daily meditation. Through 3rd level, an antipaladin has no caster level. At 4th level and higher, his caster level is equal to his antipaladin level –3. Fiendish Boon (Sp) Upon reaching 5th level, an antipaladin receives a boon from his dark patrons. This boon can take one of two forms. Once the form is chosen, it cannot be changed. The first type of bond allows the antipaladin to enhance his weapon as a standard action by calling upon the aid of a fiendish spirit for 1 minute per antipaladin level. When called, the spirit causes the weapon to shed unholy light as a torch. At 5th level, this spirit grants the weapon a +1 enhancement bonus. For every three levels beyond 5th, the weapon gains another +1 enhancement bonus, to a maximum of +6 at 20th level. Adding these properties consumes an amount of bonus equal to the property’s cost (sorted and listed below). These bonuses can be added to the weapon, stacking with existing weapon bonuses to a maximum of +5, or they can be used to add any of the following weapon properties: +1: flaming, keen, vicious +2: anarchic, flaming burst, unholy, wounding +3: speed +5: vorpal These bonuses are added to any properties the weapon already has, but duplicate abilities do not stack. If the weapon is not magical, at least a +1 enhancement bonus must be added before any other properties can be added. The bonus and properties granted by the spirit are determined when the spirit is called and cannot be changed until the spirit is called again. The fiendish spirit imparts no bonuses if the weapon is held by anyone other than the antipaladin but resumes giving bonuses if returned to the antipaladin. These bonuses apply to only one end of a double weapon. An antipaladin can use this ability once per day at 5th level, and one additional time per day for every four levels beyond 5th, to a total of four times per day at 17th level. If a weapon bonded with a fiendish spirit is destroyed, the antipaladin loses the use of this ability for 30 days, or until he gains a level, whichever comes first. During this 30-day period, the antipaladin takes a –1 penalty on attack and weapon damage rolls. The second type of bond allows an antipaladin to gain the service of a fiendish servant. This functions as summon monster III, except the duration is permanent and the antipaladin can only gain the service of a single creature and that creature must either have the chaotic and evil subtypes or it must be a fiendish animal. Once selected, the choice is set, but it may be changed whenever the antipaladin gains a level. Upon reaching 7th level, and every two levels thereafter, the level of the summon monster spell increases by one, to a maximum of summon monster IX at 17th level. Once per day, as a full-round action, an antipaladin may magically call his servant to his side. This ability is the equivalent of a spell of a level equal to one-third the antipaladin’s level. The servant immediately appears adjacent to the antipaladin. An antipaladin can use this ability once per day at 5th level, and one additional time per day for every four levels thereafter, for a total of four times per day at 17th level. At 11th level, the servant gains the advanced template. At 15th level, an antipaladin’s servant gains spell resistance equal to the antipaladin’s level + 11. Should the antipaladin’s fiendish servant die or be banished, the antipaladin may not summon another servant for 30 days or until he gains an antipaladin level, whichever comes first. During this 30-day period, the antipaladin takes a –1 penalty on attack and weapon damage rolls. Aura of Despair (Su) At 8th level, enemies within 10 feet of an antipaladin take a –2 penalty on all saving throws. This penalty does not stack with the penalty from aura of cowardice. This ability functions only while the antipaladin is conscious, not if he is unconscious or dead. Aura of Vengeance (Su) At 11th level, an antipaladin can expend two uses of his smite good ability to grant the ability to smite good to all allies within 10 feet, using his bonuses. Allies must use this smite good ability by the start of the antipaladin’s next turn and the bonuses last for 1 minute. Using this ability is a free action. Goodcreatures gain no benefit from this ability. Aura of Sin (Su) At 14th level, an antipaladin’s weapons are treated as evil-aligned for the purposes of overcoming damage reduction. Any attack made against an enemy within 10 feet of him is treated as evil-aligned for the purposes of overcoming damage reduction. This ability functions only while the antipaladin is conscious, not if he is unconscious or dead. Aura of Depravity (Su) At 17th level, an antipaladin gains DR 5/good. Each enemy within 10 feet takes a –4 penalty on saving throws against compulsion effects. This ability functions only while the antipaladin is conscious, not if he is unconscious or dead. Unholy Champion (Su) At 20th level, an antipaladin becomes a conduit for the might of the dark powers. His DR increases to 10/good. Whenever he uses smite good and successfully strikes an good outsider, the outsider is also subject to a banishment, using his antipaladin level as the caster level (his weapon and unholysymbol automatically count as objects that the subject hates). After the banishment effect and the damage from the attack is resolved, the smite immediately ends. In addition, whenever he channels negative energy or uses touch of corruption to damage a creature, he deals the maximum possible amount. Fall from Grace Not all paladins that fall become antipaladins. In fact, the transformation is quite rare. Most paladins spend months or even years regaining their paladinhood, but they never stray so far from the path as to become irredeemable. Rarely, a paladin turns from the light and seeks instead to make a pact with the dark powers. Often this is through temptation or some sort of ruse, but once the deal is struck, the paladin finds himself on the path to damnation. When such a fall occurs, the transformation can be swift. The paladin trades in all of his paladin levels for antipaladin levels on a 1-for-1 basis. This is usually a traumatic experience, involving a complex ritual that involves a living sacrifice and dark oaths made to foul powers (who sometimes send minions to bear witness). Once complete, the antipaladin emerges, ready to bring ruin to the world. It should be noted that not all antipaladins are fallen heroes. Some warriors are trained from a young age to assume the mantle of antipaladin, forged through pain and trauma into exemplars of evil. These cruel warriors know nothing of compassion or loyalty, but they can teach a great deal about pain and suffering. Code of Conduct An antipaladin must be of chaotic evil alignment and loses all class features except proficiencies if he willingly and altruistically commits good acts. This does not mean that an antipaladin cannot take actions someone else might qualify as good, only that such actions must always be in service of his own dark ends. An antipaladin’s code requires that he place his own interests and desires above all else, as well as impose tyranny, take advantage whenever possible, and punish the good and just, provided such actions don’t interfere with his goals. Associates While he may adventure with evil or neutral allies, an antipaladin avoids working with good characters or with anyone who consistently attempts to do good deeds. Under exceptional circumstances, an antipaladin can ally with good associates, but only to defeat them from within and bring ruin to their ranks. An antipaladin does not need an atonement spell during such an unusual alliance as long as his nefarious goals are met in the end—evil cares only about results. An antipaladin may accept only henchmen, followers, or cohorts who are chaotic evil. Ex-AntiPaladins A antipaladin who ceases to be chaotic evil, who willfully commits an good act, or who violates the code of conduct loses all antipaladin spells and class features (including the fiendish boon, but not weapon, armor, and shield proficiencies). He may not progress any further in levels as an antipaladin. He regains his abilities and advancement potential if he atones for his violations (see the atonement spell), as appropriate. 'History' 'Tanargmere' During the end years of the Dragon Rage Wars a half demon dragon by the name of Tanargmere came to Hilsyren in search of something. Bringing draconic minions with him they caused much death and destruction and would have possibly caused even much more if it were not for the Greyskull Warriors. The dragon itself took residence in the fields north of the River Syth but it wasn’t until a band of knights called the Warrior of Adeline came from Adalancia hunting the dragon did they eventually learn why it was here. IT had been travelling the world seeking something called the Black Lake, a gateway for evil like the Lake of Antiok but for all damnation. Together the warriors felt they had to brave its lair, a deep series of caverns dug deep under the northen plaions for unknown reason. The Greyskull Warriors and the Warriors of Adaline faced down the demon green, nearly all dying in the process but eventually slaying it and all its spawn. The Warriors of Adeline who died were honoured with a crypt in Lanasail and the surviving Greyskull warriors reported powers of darkness like they had never seen before and how this Black Lake appeared to be real. Tanargmere was using a series of ancient stones written by a god, gathered from a long lost empire, they spoke of how through following a series of complex rituals you would be guided to the Black Lane and a great evil would sweep over the world and replace the Ethos. 'Quest for the Black Lake' They took many years to translate, but once they realized the stones were not the only ones of their kind and others may be searching for the lake, a quest was commissioned. Hero of Korn Vale, Jaelyst Tain, slayer of Thyrdokovar the red grandmother of dragons, was chosen to lead this quest. He decided to lead a team of three other paladins, who would in turn go separate ways, based on separate interpretations of the stones. These were, Nimiun Caldone of Kaebria, a Kannan paladin; Torrest Vander of Reservand a Padarum and Aarkinheim of the Neverland a Seleka paladin. Nimium went west into the barbarians lands of Straitia due to his familiarity with it, and Torrest went south Dorginscel for the same reason, while Aarkinheim braved darkest cold Quilltrun, all suspected places of the Lake except for one, Drorn, the most likely due to its water based Dwae Holes, here Jaelyst sought the signs. Over the next few years they quested and searched with different results: Nimiun made good allies among the Silver Severn (the paladin order of knights in Kaebria) and spread the search to their kingdoms, but after four years nothing happened and he returned with no answer. He joined Jaelyst in his search of the countries of Drorn. Torrest found many signs of evil and she was quite scarred by the experience but could find nothing and her trail went cold in Azgoth. Aarkinheim did not return and so Torrest went in search of him in fear he may have found something or died. She eventually found him and became one of the first people ever to return from Quilltrun claiming her sex helped greatly. She reported a place of such evil and eternal darkness it seemed a likely home of the black lake, but Aarkinheim’s journal reported nothing but a noble system that shrouded it self in mystery and fear and kept the peasants in ignorance of the rest of the world. Jaelyst returned regularly to Hilsyren over the six years during his search, exploring many lakes, the last two years with Nimiun but all for nothing. It almost seemed the Black Lake didn’t exist when upon the night of the three gathering Nimiun witnessed Torrest use a dark power in secret and confronted her about it when she broke into violence and he was forced to kill her. It seemed she had found the Lake there and something needed to be done. In the following days it was agreed a squad of the highest ranking paladins would be sent to locate and end the Lake in Quilltrun. Jaelyst led these and Nimiun requested to stay behind to protect the land and mourn for Torrest. Before the squad had left Drorn, upon the shores of Tolish, Jaelyst met someone who confirmed the divinity of Torrest after her return from Quilltrun and put doubt in his mind about Nimiun’s story and he flew back alone by way of his sword, only to find the Kannan paladin had disappeared with several Tyromar (apprentice paladins). He convinced the head of the Vatic at the time to resurrect Torrest and they found her not evil, and telling an opposite story about Nimiun and she had seen him use a dark power and then killed her. Hilsyren and Antiok were at its weakest at this time with the paladins gone and the post war state of the land, so when Nimiun return with his Tyromar from an unknown place to conduct some bizarre ritual of blood upon the Lake, it nearly succeeded were it not for the monks. Sadly Tyromar died in this, thinking the monks the evil ones, and Nimiun escaped leaving a great worry that none could detect his evil in the slightest, or know what his agenda was. The Tyromar who had retuned with him said he spoke of something called the Mythos, another guiding force hidden behind the Ethos that only the most enlightened could use. He told them this would be the new way of the paladin, even though its beliefs was the antithesis of the ways of Antiok. Thus they called him the Antipaladin. 'The First Antipaladin of Hilsyren' Nimiun worked in secret for many years, in some long convoluted plan, but was only encountered once or twice, entirely undetectable to the ones looking for him. The closest they ever got was in Lanasail when he attempted to use some strange mirror like device left by the grey elves. No one knows fully what he was doing but he was stopped, but not after tried he used the mirror to teleport away, failing and seeming to die. This was thought to be the end of this and Hilsyren tried to continue it recovery. Jaelyst Tain retired to his bothers castle in Korn Vale and was not heard from again, it was said he carried a burden upon him like no other though he had done all he ever could be expected to. 'Merillian' During this time a lone priest named Merillian suspected a source of corruption in the paladins, and in the lords of the land. He turned to First Lord Silvid Padomar II telling him he was being to lenient with his paladins and giving them too free reign but this insulted Silvid greatly who believed the paladins the purest servants of the Ethos and incorruptible. At great risk to his own reputation and his life, Merillian broke into the dungeons of the baron of Padomar city to find a waiting army of Lords men from all over the land. They had been waiting for the Paladin Games to strike a coo and take the city as direct by several of the resident paladins from many of the great cities of Hilsyren. There were several attacks all over the land from rogue paladins, but thanks to Merillian they were mostly got to before too much damage could be done. Merillian was hailed as a state hero at the Paladin Games and a medal was not only made for him but and honour created in his name to allow unfettered inquisition into any facet of the land as long as they remain justified. The majorities of the antipaladins who led the revolts died fighting, Rosal of Yewheath, turned to darkness because of her forbidden love for the Fire Fist Arotun who died trying to save her, but from the few that were imprisoned they learned they followed the chaos and darkness of the Mythos and on the day that Nimiun Caldone ‘died’ in the incident at the Mirror Gate, they gained their knowledge of the truth of the Lake. Every single one of them belonged to the group of Tyromar he kidnapped five years earlier. The three capture paladins were sealed in three separate prison towers in secret locations within the Sacrosanct Mountains. 'The Sapphire Order' Though the Vatic and Silvid put on a brave front to this incident it in truth chilled them to the bone. It was in the fearful aftermath of this that the Sapphire Order was created to prevent the rise of the antipaladins again and ended up leading to four years of even darker depression in the land and a Third Great Ranadon Rebellion (see The Sapphire Order for more information about this time). 'Aolla and the Hand of Lichfield' There was no sign of any antipaladin activity for the next twenty years of unprecedented peace under the rule of Lord Illiem Padomar, then the city of Lemnor was established from Monk More and Black Lion and the necropolis was built. Aolla Augard of Ranadon, leader of the rebellion against the Sapphire Order and now head trainer of the Padarum paladins was called to deal with an artefact that had been smuggled into the still settling Eyshabreen by an unknown cult. It was the hand of the very first undead necromancy Lichfield, said to have the power to raise an army of the undead at a whim. In an attempt to form a peace between the two nations Hilsyren agreed to destroy it on their behalf. Aolla though did not go himself, instead sending his most trusted paladin, Vilastria of Arcanville, the master of the Seleka paladins and woman of great respect. Vilastria stored the Hand to the House of Forbidden Knowledge in Antiok, and all seemed well for months, and she returned to her duties as trainer. It wasn’t until a series of strange sightings in Lemnor were investigated independently of its resident paladin that an underground cult was found to have somehow got hold of the Hand of Lichfield and were experimenting with it in the catacombs. Aolla and Vilastria went to deal with this situation themselves only to find the leader of the cult was no other than resident paladin of Lemnor, Brargan Endin of Eridor. A hoard of undead was battled and the Hand reclaimed, but it soon became apparent this was only part of the scheme and the paladins investigated further leading to Vilastria and the paladin Kanan master Jarenador learning their was a base of operations in Ulmade Castle. Together they stormed it to fight the secret cult when Jarenador was betrayed by Vilastria, the secret founder of this new antipaladin order all along. The called themselves the Blackguard, defenders of the Black Lake but they had all the same hallmarks. Aolla eventually snuck into the castle to free Jarenador and together they returned, Jarenador having for him forged the Great Sword of Guidance to they would not fall into the same trap of the sould as others had. They brought down the entire place with the help of other holy paladins including Gracendark of Lucana, and Umvi of Gowe, but not before Aolla had his moment of doubt when faced with Vilastria, his one forbidden love for many years, begging for her soul to be saved before her death and being able to do nothing but kill her now undead body (see Saint Aolla for more details). Apparently the hand that had been given was a fake, and she had smuggled the hand into Hilsyren for her own reasons. The point of her turning was still not known, and if it was the effect of the hand or something to do with the last set of antipaladins, but what was agreed was the paladins were not safe to guard the hand and so it was given to the wizards of Arcanville to protect. Aolla grew into a stoic and grimmer old man, moving from his iconic light robes and blade to larger weapons and heavier armour and dedicated his life to hunting down and slaying the undead of the world. Eventually he would return to face off the banished head of the Sapphire Order and not return. 'Recent Occurrences' Since the time of Aolla and Jarenador over 200 years ago, there have been no known antipaladin appearances, much of this is said to do with Aolla’s strict training and regiments of abstinence and the code, but who knows for sure. What has been observed that when the demon spirits of Lolth took the city of Lanasail and the drow wizard Szin’Rysn fused with some sort of shadow being took control of the dungeons, his plan of bombarding the Lake of Antiok to corrupt it by using the grey elf Mirror Gate was far to similar to the plan of Nimiun Caldone to be ignored. It is possible the drow have antipaladins among their rank, possibly going by a different name like Vivastria’s ‘Blackguard’. 'Timeline' 502 QC: Warriors of Adeline came to Hilsyren to defeat the demon dragon Tanargmere. It was looking for the Black Lake of the Mythos 507 QC: A quest for the Black Lake is commissioned, the trusted paladin Jaelyst is sent 513 QC: Rise of the Anti-paladin 516 QC: Dragon Rage Wars ends, Lanasail lower dungeons sealed for good, after they were was used by the Antipaladin in a scheme 518 QC: The priest Merillian uncovered the anti paladin plot to the whole country after years of suspicion. 539 QC: Anti-paladin uses hand of Lichfield to raise Lemnor necropolis, defeated by Aolla. Jarenador storms Ulmade castle, anti-paladins base, only to nearly die. 762 CQ: An antipaladin is thought to have served the drow during the Shadow Reign of Hilsyren, causing much death and mayhem where the infiltrated the cities of those fortified against the dark elves and their dark hoards.